Possessive Exorcists
by Lady of the Crimson Ravens
Summary: After the Invasion Arc. The bond between him and the 14th was already known in the Order. He wasn't surprised on how they treated him now. Except for a certain dark green haired exorcist who was being cold and ruthless to him. He thought she didn't want anything to do with him until an unexpected twist of events changed everything. Contains AllenxLenalee Road xAllen NeahxLenalee
1. Chapter 1

**Me: **Okay. I know that I'm currently writing my Starry Night fic but my muse is killing me to write this that she's stopping the creative juice for my first fic. I promised myself I won't write any other fic unless I'm done with my first one but since my muse won't fucking cooperate and is a tyrannical bitch.

**LOTCR: **Hey! I'm right here!

**Me: **I have to write this one. Fortunately, I was able to bribe her of this being 3 chaps. So... Here we go. The characters aren't mine but this story is.

* * *

"Home at last." Allen whispered to himself as he walked down the quiet hall to his room. He was wearing his casual attire and sent Tim to his room earlier. It was midnight and most of the staff there was now asleep. The sound of his footsteps echoed softly through the cold walls of the order. Lavi was out with Bookman and Chouji on a mission somewhere in France. Kanda and Crowley were on a mission too, but he didn't know where. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. He was done working his ass off, now it was their turn. Tomorrow, he'll be eating non-stop and sleep all day. That is, unless Komui is going to give him another mission.

A sigh escaped from him as he continued walking, as his features began to sadden. The first thing he looked forward when he got back was Lenalee greeting him cheerfully, like a housewife to his husband. Just as that thought hit him he stopped dead on his tracks, he became stiff as a board and blushed turning the pale skin into a shade of pink. But the most noticeable thing he felt was that his pants got tighter, specifically on **that** area. _What the hell?_ He asked himself as he froze in the middle of the hall. He shook his head of the thought. _She probably doesn't see me in that light. _Slowly, his muscles loosened and his cock somewhat deflated.

It was true that it was the very reason he always finish his job quickly, especially when he knew she had already returned. But when he arrived this afternoon, he saw her talking to Johnny and he called out to them, jogging to his friends with Tim floating to catch up with him. He wanted to join in whatever they're talking about. Deep inside, he just wanted to get closer to her and spend the time with her. He anticipated Lenalee to greet him, almost giddy about it. But to his dismay, only Johnny greeted him and all he got from her was a wave then mumbling an excuse, she bolted out of there. And when he tried to talk to her at dinner, she took her tray and quickly went to her brother's office saying that her brother was hungry but can't come down again. She was recently being cold towards him for some reason he can't comprehend.

Rounding a corner, he passed by a window, automatically drawing him in for the view. It was a wonderful night, the stars were out and was sparking brightly for him to see. The moon was full and its soft rays caressed his face. He watched as cold and crisp air wafted through the trees. He was entranced until a movement caught his eye. Thinking it was an enemy he activated his innocence and took a stance. "Who's there?" He said with a firm and steady voice, his left eye hadn't activated yet meaning it wasn't an akuma, a Noah? Maybe. But he was armed and ready to fight whoever, whatever, invaded his home. After what seemed to be an eternity, a dark figure was gracefully and quietly appeared at the corner he went through.

The moon's ray illuminated the figure as it revealed Lenalee in her black zip-up coat with the zipper beginning on the high collar ending on her hips. It was loose everywhere, her arms, and on her body, underneath was her new uniform. Her bangs were creating a shadow that covered her eyes. Her shoulder-length hair in a dark green color to the extent that it looked like black at first glance swayed at her movements as she stopped in front of him. Confused, he lowered his defenses and deactivated his innocence. "Oh it's you." He said in a relieved manner with a nervous chuckle. Usually, that would get her talking but strangely she was silent and just stood there. He was getting nervous as he turned his head to the window again but giving a side wards glance every now and then. But she wasn't responding even if he tried to start a conversation again. This. This was creeping the Be Jesus out of him.

Slowly she walked towards him, freaked out he mirrored her movement with a step back. Her hands slowly lifted from her sides as she took another step. This time, he stood his ground. It was his Lenalee after all, she would never hurt anyone in the order which she considered as family. He mentally flinched, maybe that is what she only see him as, a brother. A pain shot to his heart at his realization. He was brought back to reality when he felt Lenalee's warm petite hands holding his. She moved so that Allen's back was facing the wall and the moon light was illuminating half of her figure. She was slowly raising them to her face. Allen's breath caught within his throat, his mouth suddenly run dry. She took another step and the silvered haired exorcist, under a trance, took a step back until his back hit something. He glanced behind him only to see what was behind him was a wall. But she continued to move forward, his hands, under her guide, rested on her porcelain cheeks. He started to breath heavily with how close they were. Painstakingly slow, her body finally pressed against his. He was certain that she could somewhat feel his stiff rod as he reveled the feeling of her silky skin under his calloused hands. They were like that for a couple of minutes, then he heard her sigh.

"Not enough." She whispered under her breath lustfully as she enclosed his hands with hers and lifted it away from her face.

Allen wasn't able to her hear words as his ears drowned it with the sound of his heart pounding relentlessly. All he was aware of was that her lips moved saying something and then peeling of his hand. He mentally protested and shouted, but as a gentleman, he held his tongue. He just watched her fold his hands. Seductively, she lowered her hold to his wrists while her thumb rubbed his pulse as she formed an x with his wrists. A moan almost escaping his lips as the action did wonders to his libido. All of a sudden a blinding light shot out of her sleeves and bound his wrists. Shocked and with his guard lowered, she was able to slam his wrists on the wall. He stared at her wide-eyed, what was going on? Was she being possessed or something? He was going to shout at her, to get someone's attention at the least. Then they could help her some way. But any words that were to come out of his lips died in his throat as he felt her press his body to him harder. Her right hand reached for his hair and yanked it hard making the exorcist wince.

"Allen…." He heard her whisper, her voice dripping with seduction and need. She finally revealed her eyes as she looked to his. Her eyes were heavily misted with lust and wanton need. This only served to accelerate his heartbeat. If earlier he thought that the Chinese exorcist could somewhat feel him getting hard, he now knew that she now feel him through and he also knew for a fact that he was bulging out of his pants.

"Lenal-" she suddenly crashed his lips against hers in a dominating kiss. She moaned as she nibbled on his lower lips while her right hand on his head only pressed him harder against her. He couldn't believe it, Lenalee was kissing him. His wet dreams somewhat coming true. The shock making him unresponsive even as he felt her tongue dragged on his lower lip. With a grunt, her left hand lightly traced his manhood making him gasp. As soon as his mouth opened her tongue snaked inside his mouth, exploring every nook and cranny, goading his tongue to respond as she sucked and massaged his tongue with hers. Finally, back to his senses his eyes fluttered shut as his tongue danced with hers. Out of breath, she regretfully pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their tongues, breaking it off as the distance between their heads become greater. Both of them were breathing heavily as they looked at each others' eyes. She let go of his head and out of nowhere, a duck tape was in her hands. She taped his mouth muffling his protest. She took a step away from him and raised her right hand which was holding the tape and a strange golem appeared and ate the duck tape. He let out a muffled "What?!" and she chuckled.

"It's a new type of golem Johnny made." She said as turned to look at it, lightly touching the golem with an index finger. It looked like an ordinary golem except it had a mouth full of sharp teeth. "I asked Jonny to make one with storage and a video recorder." Then turning to him, a devilish smile was drawn on her face, her eyes twinkling with a promise of pleasure and shame. "And since, it isn't registered yet. All the recorded videos goes to me in a pretty crystal container so I can watch it." Slowly she stepped closer to him again, this time hastily unbuttoning his vest. "Over." The vest hanging down and open. Her hands went to his red ribbon, untying them with a pull of a string. "And over." She said as her breathing got heavier. Her hands gripped his collar and with one fluid motion, she tore the polo open, his buttons scattered everywhere. She nuzzled at the crook of his neck as she inhaled his scent. Her lips brushed on his skin as it went up to his ear. He can feel her breath on him as she whispered the words to him that made his cock twitch in delight. "And over again." And she nibbled on his ear. He barely contained the moan that came out. And something told him that soon he'll break, he will be unable to hold back anything after she was done with him. Her hands opened his polo wider and rested on his chest. He felt a smile curve on her lips that was pressed against his skin as she enjoyed the feeling of his body on her palms. Allen hissed at the contact, the coldness of the night making his nipples tighten was contrasting with the warmth of Lenalee's breath and touch.

Slowly, her right hand crawled to his hair and fisted a handful. A grunt was heard through his tape. She tilted his head to the right and hovered her lips over his skin, her breath fanning at the bare skin making his eyes flutter. "Oh, Allen." She said with fervent need as she let out her tongue and dragged it on his neck to the back of his ear. "You taste so good." She whispered with a hoarse voice. As her left hand traced the lines of his body, every line and every scar making him shiver with unadulterated lust. Then she went back at the crook of his neck and bit him hard. He gasped at the pain of her teeth, he could feel that she tore through his skin when he felt her detach her bite and licked over his wounds. Pain and pleasure mixed together as she tended to his wound with her tongue.

Slowly, she kissed her way down to his left nipple and kissed it, making Allen arch his back. With her right hand, she slammed him back to the cold, smooth surface of the wall and after that, her hand traveled to his other nipple and tweaked, pinched and rolled it on her thumb. All he could do was moan breathlessly and squirm. Her tongue teased his nipple, rolling it on her tongue, sucking it like a new born then biting the pebble making him squeal and shut his eyes. She let go of the left in favor of his right giving the same treatment earlier. His breathing was ragged as he felt himself freeze and melt at the same time, the saliva making it unbearably cold while her administration and temperature making it excruciatingly hot. With a long lick, she left it alone as she began kissing his skin again, then biting and licking them, her nails lightly scratching him. Her hands came to rest at the edge of his slacks as she left trails of bruises, travelling on the other side of his neck. Her hands traveled upward until the peaks were at the palm of her hand, rubbing them harshly making him gasp and hiss as he yanked his bindings.

"Do you have any Idea how much I want to kiss you?" She asked as she took in large fluffs of air. "How much I want to bury my tongue in there." She asked as she licked over his taped ones arching her body against him as he moaned and did the same. She chuckled like an innocent child he knew her to be. "But I can't let you ruin the fun by calling for help." She smirked. "I wanted to be your first kiss, you know." She whispered to him as she liked his ear. She went to his neck and kissed every inch lovingly. "But, you let Road take it." She said angrily bit him hard making him scream. She let go and licked the little droplet of blood. "But now, I'm going to take something **she** will never have." She stated with a firm and proud voice. Curious, he slowly opened his eyes and saw her eyes polluted with lust, envy, anger and possessiveness. She looked him in the eye, assuring him that she meant what she was going to say. "You." Fear ran to his veins as he heard that one word. With a smile she yanked his head again earning a muffled protest from him. "Every time some girl touches you, you will remember me. Every time you kiss a girl, you will see me. And every time you see and play with your cock you will want and need me." He shook his head as he tried to shake her hold of but to no avail. His strength was leaving as her torture went on. "And every time you get horny, you will come and beg to me."She sucked on his Adam's apple as her hands continued rubbing her palm and scratching her nails on his abused nipple. She felt him struggling on his restraints and smirked.

The fear in him subsided, it was replace with longing and want, wanting to touch, wanting to devour, wanting to fuck the woman in front of him. She was torturing him, mentally, emotionally and physically. He longed for this to happen. To be caressed and pleasured by her and caressing and pleasuring her back. He wanted nothing but her, unfortunately responsibility to the order always interferes with his chances and especially her brother, either that and the Noahs, and he could feel the Fourteenth hovering just below the surface. He was enjoying himself too, like him. He knew that they had a connection but never understood it. His train of thought was cut short when she started sucking his Adam's apple. Never in his life did he ever felt like flying out of his body and soaring high. He wanted to touch her back, caress her back, and kiss her back. But the bindings were preventing him, he tugged and struggled against them. They were preventing him do what he wanted, what he desired and what he needed. He heard her give a throaty laugh as she watched him struggle. She yanked his head again effectively stopping him struggle. "I'm sorry." Voice laced with sarcasm, "As I said before, I can't let you ruin the fun. Johnny made them to tie my brother to his seat and it sticks on the anything if you slam it hard enough, and no matter what it won't loosen and detach." She went to his ear and whispered. "I'm sorry. But. I'm going to rape you now." She said as she bit his ear earning a howl from him.

She continued biting, licking and scratching. He was panting from the sensation. He watched everything she did with great anticipation. He moaned, gasped and hissed continually against her. The words she said was like music in his ears. She was going to rape him, but she didn't know how many times he had undressed her in his mind. Doing things to her and she complies like a mindless slave, making her scream his name countless times. "Allen, I want you." She murmured, kissing his navel. "I need you." She breathlessly whispered on his skin. "And your mine." Then she bit him again bruising him again and again.

She started to undo his pants and underwear, revealing a stiff and moist with pre-cum rod. She swallowed hard and stared at it. He was big, he knew, and it seemed to have made her throat dry. She paused and he knew that she was having second thoughts. Her breathing hitting it making him twitch. She looked up to him and saw him watching her, waiting what she'll do. With a smile she licked the tip and his mind seemed to have exploded, the sensation racked his very being as she continued. "You taste better than I imagined." She complimented. This time, she was licking his whole length with a moan. She sucked and bit his sack making him clench his fist and forcing his eyes shut. Her attention went back to his length and took half of him in her mouth as she held the base with her right hand. She started sucking him, bobbing her head to and fro mirroring the movement of her hand. He gave a loud throaty pmoan. His breathing shortened and his heart pounded loudly as she moaned with him inside her mouth. He threw his head back, closing his eyes, and rested it against the cool surface of the wall. His body started to arch and, again, was slammed back with her free hand. He felt the vibration of her moans adding to his euphoria. His tongue danced inside his mouth for lack of anything else to do just not to scream and wake up the whole order.

Suddenly, he felt her hand release him only for her to take him in full in her mouth. He heard her gag and looked down only for him to see an unbelievable sight. Lenalee was on her knees, taking all of him in her mouth as she sucked and moaned looking right back at him blushing away her pretty little cheeks. He wanted to place his hands at the back of her head and grab a fistful of her hair. He needed to bury himself deep inside her and not her mouth. But her tongue coaxed his shaft and her teeth grazing him from time to time, it wasn't a bad feeling. He kept his eyes on hers as he slowly started to buck, her mouth meeting his thrust. It went faster and faster and she started to squeak and moan. He could hear the Fourteenth moan and yelling for more but chose to ignore it and focus on what Lenalee was doing to him. He was losing his grip. His dick was stiff and ready to spurt. He gave her a muffled warning and he threw his head back, his eyes shut tight giving out a short loud moan as he came on her mouth. He thought he forgot to breathe as he felt himself pour out. Then he heard a gulping sound and reluctantly he looked down and saw her swallowing his cum. When she released him from her mouth, saliva and cum mixed together. She wiped her mouth with a handkerchief from her pocket and she also wiped him clean. She licked the slit on the head of his cock before she enclosed it again in his brief and folding the handkerchief, then putting it in her uniform's pocket. The beads of sweat slowly ran down his neck and she licked them effectively making him stiff down there again.

"What a sensitive little boy you are." She giggled as she put her hands around his neck. As she rubbed her thighs together he heard a squelching sound. "Ahhh…" She moaned as she threw her head back and her eyes flutter shut. "What have you done to me Allen?" She asked as she looked at him with lust filled eyes. With her left hand she reached down pushed her soaking panty aside and touched herself. Her eyes were pleading and filled with steaming hot passion as he heard a squelching sound again. She moaned and arched against him. He heard the Fourteenth again, begging to be released from the binding so he could fuck her hard, again he put the voice in the back of his mind as he saw her lustful expression. Then, the sound stopped and she lifted her index and middle finger wet and connected with a string of her essence. "This is what you do to me Allen." She said holding out her fingers to him. His tongue rolled and tried to push its way out as he took a deep breath of her scent. She opened her mouth and sucked on her fingers making him moan and struggle in protest. After licking her fingers clean she wrapped her hands around his neck again. Using her hold, she lifted herself from the ground and locked his waist between her legs.

Her wet panties met his bulging brief and she grinded herself against him earning both exorcist a moan. She started to dry hump him as pleasure consumed them both. The squelching sound got louder, both of them nearing their climax. Allen started thrusting his hips as she rubbed herself on him. He moaned and screamed at the elating feeling. He was soaking in both his and Lenalee's juice. This idea made his thrust more forceful and hard. And Lenalee, almost screamed in erotic pleasure if she didn't crash her lips to his taped ones, her tongue tracing his mouth. Again he heard the fourteenth screaming in bliss as he kept on shouting more, moaning and calling her his little whore, and again he shoved him at the dark recess of his mind, growling at his words. Lenalee was his alone and he will never share her with him.

_But you already have. _It said with a sly devilish grin in his voice. Angered he thrusted to her more forcefully making her bite her lower lip just to prevent a scream from coming out.

_Shut up! _He retorted and literally kicked his ass to the forgotten places in his head to be forgotten but he knew it was momentarily, just for this time. Sweat dripped down their forehead and soaked their clothes. Her head was thrown back as her mouth agape in silent scream in euphoria. She was really near, he could see in her eyes the pressure was building in the pit of her stomach waves of pleasure drowning them in sweet bliss. Her breathing came in short breaths, her eyes fluttering shut. Seeing her like this increased in his elation. He was coming faster than he expected. A few more thrust and a tsunami of pleasure ate him alive. A few minutes Lenalee followed him to paradise. She squirted and soaked her already wet panties also soaking Allen's brief that was wet with semen.

She didn't stop and kept on going as she convulsed and shook with pleasure as her eyes rolled back and flutter shut, her nails digging on his back. Allen just threw his head back and screamed in silence as his voice died in his throat. One last thrust, she slumped her head on his shoulder. Both of them breathing heavily, she lowered her feet to the ground as she awaited her strength to return. She pushed herself to stand steadily, buttoning and zipping his pants. The wet area darkening the fabric, then she touched the binding on his wrists, releasing him. He slid on the wall down to the floor. He was weak, heart pounding mercilessly and he couldn't move an inch, his breathing was still heavy too.

She went to him, leaned and held his chin firmly making him look her in the eye. "If you tell a single soul of what happened," she gave him an evil smirk. "next time, I'll stick something in your ass while we do it." Again her eyes sparked with unspeakable lust and mischief. When she saw that the message was ingrained in him as he stared at her with fear and shock, she stood and surveyed her work. Bruise and red little dots decorated his front torso, his pants soaked at the center. She smiled and waved her hands, the golem that was recording the scene flew to her after a few seconds, she patted it and it made a beep sound. Taking pity, she shed her zip up coat and threw it to Allen. "Wear that so nobody will see." She gestured the wet spot on his trousers. Blushing, he took the coat and covered it. She turned and walked away rounding a corner and disappearing from sight. A sigh escaped him, he slowly removed the tape on his mouth and sat there for a few minute to get over what just happened. He blushed and got hard at the memory. He slowly got up and wore the coat that was surprisingly fit him with some allowances and made sure to cover the wet spot and then deciding to rest in his room now. He looked back at the window again and smiled. Indeed, it was really a wonderful night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:** Why does my muse have to be a FREAKIN' PERVERTED!

**LOTCR:** Don know *eating cookies*

**Me:** I'm going to make an appeal with Apollo for a better muse. *starts to write down*

**LOTCR:** Sorry, he's on vacation right now. Please try harder next time.

**Me:** Gaaahhhh! I give up!

**LOTCR:** No you're NOT! Because your whining like a baby I'm going to make this a 4 chaps.

**Me:** NOOOOO! *faints*

**LOTCR:** *Che* Pussy. Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

In a forest of Ireland, there had been an abnormal incident concerning an old ancient well. It was located in the belly of the said forest and was guarded by a Garachnide. It was a creature from the town folks' legend that had said to have characteristics of a gargoyle and features of a spider. Its hide was as hard as a rock and creates a web that was sharp and not easily cut off. Allen was to investigate about these strange occurrences for any involvement of the innocence. And it turned up to be true. It was the reason that he was alone, no yellow fuzball floating around him, or the fact that there was no finder tailing him from behind and the lack of a stalking Link for that matter. The full moon's soft glow lit his path and the noisy crickets sang him their symphony to overcome the torturing silence. He was cold, his gloves in pieces and his uniform was ripped, almost looking like a beggar. And the only companion he had was the one he dreaded and hated the most.

_That's mean Allen-chan. You're hurting my feelings. _The 14th teased in his mind.

_Shut up! Leave me alone. I don't want to hear another word from you. _Allen screamed in his mind.

_Why?_ The exorcist knew that the noah was tilting his head at him. It was like he can see and sense whatever he was doing. _Is it because you shared little Lenalee with me? _The 14th chuckled as he watched the silver head boy fume and blush at the same time. He watched the boy's memory played through his mind of what happened between him and the said exorcist.

Suddenly, Allen felt his body began to warm up. His body ached for her touch, the warmth of her skin and the sensation that he felt when their skins brushed, accidentally or not. He longed to fill his lungs with the her scent from her hair, yearned for the sight of her innocent smile that would light up his dark and forsaken world and he craved to bask in her heavenly-like presence. His hunger for her began to build again, something he tried to bury in the darkest pit of his mind because it was ungentlemanly behavior. It was part of the dark Allen he tried to suppress with all he got, and it took out a lot just to control the urge of pouncing on the Chinese exorcist every time he saw her. The 14th had found it and tried to pull it to the surface knowing how easier he could take over him. The silver headed's will, however strong it is, was not enough to contain both his and someone else's desires at the same time. But he could never separate himself with the order, it was his new family, something he treasured above everything else. Not only just for the mountain of food he got to eat for free, the ever growing family of the order, even if he did get the urges to pounce on Lenalee, he did enjoy the sight of her and her company along with their friends. Even though Kanda** is** a jerk, he considered him as his friend too but he'd rather burn in hell than to admit it. But seriously, he'd rather enjoy Lenalee's company alone. And it was part of the bright side of being in the order that made him come back no matter what.

He was panting from exhaustion of walking around the huge forest for hours. Slumping on a sitting position on a nearby tree, his head started to replay the events that took place a week before this damn mission. It's like Komui had telepathic ability that as soon as he entered his office, he was attacked by another Komulin yelling "How dare you take away my precious Lenalee from me" in all capital letters, in bold and with ten or more exclamation marks. He was afraid that the older Lee knew about what happened with him and his little sister on the past evening. But to his relief, Reever and Brigitte managed to destroy it before it got worse. It seemed that the Chief of the Science Division One used the magic words at him again, but unlucky him, he was the first male of the specie that came to his view. With Lenalee not present and him in the office, the Branch Chief swiftly vented his depression and grief at him. Then he was sent here on this disastrous mission, his ass freezing and hungry for a different type of food.

"Ya' know, it's not good to stay out here in the cold with only that to warm ya." A girlish tone came from the bushes, a foot away from him. Alert for any enemy he started to take a stance, the bushed rustled as a shadow came forth to reveal itself. A familiar giggle was carried by the night air to his ear making him tense. "Allen." Her lips curled into a smile as she slowly walked towards him with a grace of a cat and her golden eyes twinkled with delight and mischief.

"Road." He acknowledged as she stopped in front of him. "What are you doing here?" he snarled.

She just chuckled and started examining him from head to toe. "Nothing. Just visiting my favorite exorcist." Her eyes wandered lower to the newly formed bulge on his pants. "My, my. What a dilemma have we here?" she went closer to her, ignoring the gawking lad and just stared at it.

Allen's pulse went faster as a blush exploded in his face. He was so caught up on his recollections that it had started to affect his nether regions unconsciously. He tried to back up but the tree was preventing him. He tried to run too, but something was stopping him. Beads of perspiration formed on his forehead as he tried to push himself on the tree in the hopes that it would give way and he could make his escape. She was now in front of him, just a thread away from making contact on his skin. Her warmth pulling him closer as her eyes was filled with lust and amusement.

"Anything I can help you with, Al. Len. Kun." She said with sickly sweet honey dripping in her voice, her fingertips teasing his chin to his neck.

_Why are you trying to run anyway? _The 14th chided, his teasing never ceased to end. He could feel the tension on the boy's muscle as his sexual frustrations the boy tried to reign started to boil up. With a devious smirk he started to mess with his vessel's head. _It's not healthy to keep it all in, Allen-chan._

_What in the hell are you talking about?! _The male exorcist shouted in his head as he started to get harder at the stimulation the female noah was giving to him. Her hands started to rub him vigorously, moans almost escaping his bitten lips, his eyes shut tightly and trying to tell himself it was all of this was not really happening and the noah inside him was responsible for this visions. _Let me go! Now!_

_Use her. _ The noah inside him stated.

_What? _He strained to say in his mind as Road's lips wandered on his now opened uniform, her hands gripping both the red trims of either side to keep it open and as a leverage to reach his neck.

_Face it. You're a growing boy who has growing needs. Use her._

_NO WAY!_

_Why not? _The curiosity of the noah grew, he knew the answer to the question and so did the boy. But, he just LOVE torturing him.

_B-b-be-cause she's… __**not her! She's not Lenalee!**_

_Then imagine her to be. _He urged on. _Just use her for now. If you keep everything bottled up, you might end up raping her and hurting her one of these days. Do you want that?_

_No, but-_

_Then use her! _The 14th said with a stern and commanding voice as he lost his patience and broke the silver haired exorcist's control over his lust.

Like a bursting damn, lust started to rush in his veins. His soul suddenly tainted with the desire for the flesh, he gripped Road's hands that was holding his uniform and flipped them so that she was the one leaning on the tree with a loud thud making the leaves rustle a little. His hands cupped her face and gave her a deep and harsh kiss. Road could only moan as she tried to copy what he did, trying to be dominant like him. With great haste, his hands found their way on her pink sailor collared blouse and ripped it open. The bluenette gasped as she felt the cold wind caress on her skin, underneath she wore orange colored bra. He used this opportunity to slide his tongue inside her mouth, trying to reach every part of her mouth. She tasted like chocolate and mint. He moaned in her mouth as he pushed her harder on the tree, skin making contact with skin. The searing warmth of her hands rubbed and clawed at his chest, trailing on his bare back under his uniform. Out of breath, he released her mouth only to put it on the crook of her neck making her mewl. His tongue leaving path of saliva down her cleavage then sucked on her skin.

"Ahhh…" The little noah moaned as she tangled her fingers on his hair while her other petite hand going down on his pants and rubbed him again making Allen hiss. He clutched her hand and lifted it up to her head. His left hand going on the back of her leg and the other lifted her by grabbing her ass under her checkered short skirt. All she could do was cling to him as she helped him lift herself up and locked him between her thighs. Her covered womanhood met the hardening bulge of his pants. He started to grind himself on her making him throw his head back in ecstasy as Road clung on his neck tighter. Her ragged breath hitting his ear as she started to go up and down meeting his rolling hips. His hands stroked her nipples through the garment. She let out a strangled moan as he did it harder and harder. The rough bark of the tree tried to tear the back of her clothes until wood was making a friction with skin. She was slowly growing wet as her clit made contact on the metal zipper of the exorcist's pants.

_Yes. That's it boy. More, indulge yourself in this pleasure. _He called out to the boy. They shared the same body which means, whatever the body was feeling, whether it was pain, hunger or pleasure, he could feel it too. Both of them could. Only the emotions within them differed. He could not feel the love Allen had for the dark haired exorcist, but he could feel the boy's lust for her. He thought that whatever Allen felt for that woman would finally disappear after his encounter with her. But he was wrong, it was like the silver haired exorcists got hooked up on some kind of drug and he was deeply affected by it without even using any of it. He urged the body to thrust upward with a violent force making the little noah give out a little scream of delight as he and Allen enjoyed the feeling of satisfaction beginning to rise on the pit of their stomach.

"ALLEN!" She screamed his name in pleasure as she felt herself soar higher and higher.

Her scream. Her scream was not like Lenalee that would push him senselessly on the brink of his sanity. Her touch was not as warm and alluring like hers. Her scent was not making him lose control, it was not making him **want **to lose control like his the amethyst eyes exorcist would. The way her skin felt against his did not feel right. Images of her kept popping up on his mind, the way she moaned, the way she caressed him, the way her body fit in his perfectly, and most of all the way she would say his name. It sound so delicious and comforting coming from her cherry red lips. Lenalee was right, he was hers now. No matter what he couldn't get her out of his mind, even all the little details he never forgotten. It was like she programmed him to be hers alone, making constant reminders that he only belonged to her. This. This was wrong. There was nothing, he **felt** nothing, just an empty feeling, the void inside him growing bigger. He knew it was not polite to compare, but he couldn't help it. It just didn't feel right. It didn't feel the way **she **made it feel. It didn't light anything, it made him feel nothing, she was simply not **her**.

With that, he broke the trance he was under and pushed Road on her shoulders so he could look in her eyes. Lust, confusion, irritation and love are what he saw on her eyes as he looked deep within them. This wasn't right. It was not fair for her. He couldn't do this to her, even if she was the enemy. She deserved better than this. He disentangled her thighs and pushed himself away from her who just stood there with a hurt expression.

"A-allen-kun?" she asked hesitantly as she took a step forward.

"Don't come any closer." He warned her as he felt the 14th clawing at him, berating him about his stupidity and his release prevented.

"What is it?" she asked in a worried tone.

"It wants to get laid. Anyone would do-" he let the silence fill in, trying to find the right words to say to make it less painful.

"But" she cut him, making it easier for him to say his reasons.

"I don't want just anyone." He looked at her solemnly and apologetic."I want Lenalee."

Her heart broke in a million pieces as she heard him loud and clear. The 14th just want to fuck and she was the most convenient there was. It wasn't Allen that wanted it. Allen didn't want her. A tear run down her cheek as her knees felt like jelly. She closed her eyes, her fist balled on her tattered clothes tighter and shook her head. Renewed determination in her eyes that met his. She ran to him, bumping her head on his chest as she caged him within her arms. "I don't care." She looked up to him with pleading eyes, his own was wide in confusion and slowly his brows was knitted in concentration as he tried to restrain the urges of the squatter in his mind. "Use me. Even just for tonight. Just this once, be mine." She bowed her head and buried it in his scarred chest. She felt him return her embrace as he soothed her back. He gripped the front of her blouse tightly, thinking he had accepted her offer and he was going to undress her, she distanced herself from him a little. But to her surprise, he took a bracing step sideward and threw her to the side. On instinct, she closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact. But it was less painful than expected as she felt something soft, lean and warm stopped her from crashing on the trees. Looking up, she almost throttled the man holding her. Just when she was getting near what she wanted, he just **had** to ruin everything.

"Oi, Shounen! What the hell was that for?!" Tykki yelled as he felt the wind get knocked out of his lungs. Allen just took ragged breath, his eyes hidden beneath his bangs. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" He was just looking around while trying to find Road when he saw one of her doors was left open. He entered it and saw a newly made path, bored out of his mind he followed it. Finally, he caught a glimpse of the younger noah and the exorcist. Thinking it was a good move to pester them, he went near them, sneaking his way to them, not until he felt the weight of the exorcists gaze on him. He straightened up and was about to casually walk in their conversation but the silver haired boy took a stance and suddenly threw the girl at him. Instinctively, he ran and caught her just before she could hit the thick trees behind him. Slowly, the boy raised his head to meet the older noah's gaze and made him froze. Allen's silver eyes swam with a mixture of gold, hatred and a promise of violence where in them. It made him shiver in fear as he started to back away, his grip on the younger noah tightened.

"Get her out of here." He managed to say between his gritted teeth. "Now!"

"Road, open a gate to my room." Tykki said with nervousness, not sparing a glance at her and keeping his attention to his potential opponent ready to avoid any attacks from him.

"But-"

"ROAD!" he shouted, now sounding more desperate than he intended, "The door, now!"

The bluenette could only nod and made her door appear. As soon as the older noah felt the door behind him he backed away and felt for the knob of the door while keeping an eye on the exorcist that was clutching his innocence bearing hand, restraining himself from attacking them. Finally finding it, he turned it and pushed the door open, quickly and forcefully shutting the door behind them.

With a heavy sigh, he felt his body sag bringing him down on his knees. He felt like crap, literally speaking. He was turning in to something he was not, a monster that prey on the helpless.

_That's who you really are. Who we really are! _It said as curse after curse was said under it's breath.

_Í *gasp* will not *gasp* do it, unless *gasp* it's with Lenalee._

_You fool! _The noah inside him was seething in anger as the boy continued to defy him. _Enough with the girl! She'll be the death of us._

Before he could retort, Timcanpy zoomed and knocked him flat on the ground. *Thud* "Gaaaahhhhh!" he shouted as the gold colored golem snuggled on his wounded chest and cried salty tears, talk about painful reunion.

"Allen!" Link and the finder shouted with both worry and relief as they approached the two. The finder kneeled to him. He tried to separate the golem from his master so the fuzball couldn't add to his injuries and to not make matters worse on the exorcist's part.

"Are you alright?" a look of concern came from Link as he helped him to sit up straight and started to inspect him for any serious injuries.

"Y-yeah. Just a little tired." He scratched his cheek with his right hand. "Did you get it?" he asked as he remembered the mission that was assigned to him.

Link gave a nod and rummaged his coat pocket. Pulling out his hand, neon blue-green light spread through his hand as he presented the innocence in front of the exorcist. " Timpcanpy managed to find him, *pointing to the finder who was frantically waving his left hand as it was being swallowed whole by the stubborn golem* and gave him the innocence then took off looking for you." He put the innocence back on his coat pocket. Giving the tired exorcist a helping hand, which he took, he pulled him to stand. "The finder then, bumped into me and we looked for you."

A sigh escaped him. _At least they weren't here to see any of that._ He knew Lenalee wasn't going to like it, if she knew about this, she may be sticking something in his ass or worse when she tries do it again with him. He smiled, a small red tinge colored his cheeks not enough to be seen at their current lighting. The thought of him and Lenalee doing it again excited him, a mini bulge forming again. He just hoped she would do it again soon, because he just might lose it. It wasn't right to call what she did to him as rape, because of she would have untied him, he would have been gladly taken the lead. And if it was rape, then he should have been terrified of it to happen again, but instead he looked forward to it. A smile creeped on his face, he just couldn't wait to do it again with her. A chuckle, a loud howling in pain and shouting made him go back to reality. He saw the finder in tears as he pulled Tim's tail to try to make it scream in pain just like him so he could yank his hand free. But it only made the matters worse, it only served to make the golem angrier, an anime nerve popping on it head (?) and the little bugger dug his teeth deeper on the finder's skin.

"Don't you think it's time to tell Tim to let go." Link was now stifling his laughter as the finder rolled on the ground and grabbed on it's jaw trying to pry the mouth open. But it didn't work, then he tried pounding his fist on his head making it bite harder. Next he tried to poke its eyes but ended up poking its whole body. Even the two audiences were not even sure if it even has eyes, or where they could find them. Instead he settled on biting the tail, thinking that he would make it feel what hell he was currently feeling. The male finder ground his teeth to add to the pain.

"Oh… I think Tim likes him." He chuckled as he watched the two froze and glared daggers at him. A demon aura was coming out of them. Then they stared into each other with pure and raw hatred in their eyes, electricity sparking between them. Even the animals felt the tension in the air as birds started to flee from their location and creatures of the ground, no matter how big or small, ran for their live as they tried to escape whatever was causing the disturbance to the (force? *pfft*) forest.

"I think your right Allen." The inspector rode with the joke. "I can feel the sparks fly between them."

Allen turned to the moon, the lightness of the matter somewhat eased the lust and desire for the woman he loved and admired all his life in the order. "A night under the moonlight, the big quiet forest, the scenic view….." he imagined him and the younger Lee making love, smooching and just laying there, enjoying their moment together. "it's quite romantic. No?" he turned, his eyes closed and smiled sweetly to where he assumed they were. When he opened his eyes, he almost burst into laughter as he saw his two other companions staring at each other with disgust and hatred as they could. Tim quickly let go of his whole hand and zoomed at him, knocking the air out of him momentarily as he wobbled for balance. Tim, that was clearly annoyed, bounced on his head repeatedly. This made the team laugh out loud as the golden golem continued his assault on his head. "Hahaha…. You know that I'm just teasing, right?" he chuckled as the golem sat on top of his head, tired from all the bouncing. He petted it on his head, it started to sleep with a big bubble coming out it's nose (?). He looked at his other companion and they all gave a heartfelt laugh.

"C'mon, it's time for us to head back." The finder said cheerfully as he rubbed the bite marks Allen's golem gave to him.

"Yeah. I think so too." Link said as he started to walk forward towards the border of the forest. "After treating our wounds, hot meal or, in your case Allen, meals, nice relaxing bath and a goodnight's sleep." The long haired inspector said as he yawned and stretched his body.

"We should hurry, the inn is just a few minute walk from the entrance." The finder started to move forward to. "The sooner we get there, the more sleep we get." He grinned childishly as he started to lead them out of the forest.

Allen gave a soft smile, he turned to the moon. The image of Lenalee's kind smile, her hands outstretched to him in her night gown tried to cover the moon in his eyes. She was his moon goddess, the warm sun and the brilliant stars. She was all these, put together in one perfect creature.

"Yeah, and the more time I can spend with you, my heart." He whispered in the wind as he turned and follow his comrades as the darkness embraced him until his body disappeared in the darkness.


End file.
